Passing Notes
by acinoMonica19
Summary: harry is confused about a certain someone and wants it to all stop... or does he...
1. The start

Author's note: I do not own any of these characters... though i wish sometimes i had come up with them...

ok people this is my first fanfic ever... please be nice.

**Passing Notes**

(Harry's pov)

why are you always stareing at me? Please get over what ever it is because it's annoying.

Harry had decided that he would give this note to Draco before class was over. He was struggling enough to focus on class with Draco in the room but with him stareing at him it was ten times worse, he couldn't think.

Harry was struggling with thoughts that he might be diffrent than the typical guys. he indeed was turning gay. The major point is he didn't want to be but he was having all the was having dreams every night about a boy and a particular boy at that, Draco Malfoy. The same boy, who less than a week ago he hated more than anything. Now the one he can't get out of his mind.

"I'm going to give it to him... I'm going to give it to him..." Harry thought in his mind." I have to. If I don't i'll have to continue to put up with the agony of it. I'm done with it." Some way or another Harry was going to find the courage to give Draco the note... He had too.

Harry had about a minute left left of class. He began to gather his things because Draco was normaly the first out of the class.

That's it. Class was over. For some reason today of all days Draco acctualy took his time gathering his things. This was not draco and harry knew something was up but he got up and as he passed Draco's desk dropped the note off. than walked almost at a run out of the room. the last thing he heard was "what the hell is this".


	2. Draco's Reply

Again I don't own any of these charaters.. Thank the something that J.K. Rowling was smart enough to come up with them or where would we all be..

...UM.. the indented are thoughts... just to let u know..

(Draco's POV)

Potions today... Great I have to sit in a class with Potter....well at least Harry has and amazing body and beautiful eyes...What the HELL, why am I thinking this thought Draco... Harry is my enemy we just could never be. Ughh why am I even thinking about us being together I am sooo not gay.

While Draco contemplated these thoughts he made his way to potions. He bearly made it there because he saw Harry in the hallway and had to find another way to class because he just couldn't bare it. By the time he got to his seat he was a mess.

Harry... If I'm going gay can't I at least have the thoughts about someone who isn't my enemy...But, DAMN is Harry looking fine today....I just can't take my eyes off him.... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!

Due to Draco's inabillity to stay focused he didn't realize that Harry notice that he was stareing. And that class was over untill he saw Harry rushing past him and a small piece of parchment drop out of his hand onto his very own desk. All that he managed to stutter before Harry was out of earshot was "What the hell is this.." That's when Draco relized that it was a note.

.. Harry Potter wrote me.. a note???... Then he read it... why are you always stareing at me? Please get over what ever it is because it's annoying... How am I suppose to get over it because I don't even know what it is... wait..... Why would Harry Potter take the time to write me a note???..Of all people.. ME.. He's the type of person to just confront things... unless..... there is something weird going on with potter as well....

Draco finally a little over the daze he was in all during class, gathered his things and left the potions class. He kept contemplating how he was going to get a note back to potter. He then decided that an owl would do it. so with that, he headded to the owlery.

Ugh what am I going to say in the note.. should I just ignore it or should I tell what is wrong... Why is it so complicated...

Before he could finish this thought he arrived at the owlery. As soon as he saw who was there he began to feel very ill becase there, at the top of the stairs stood Potter himself. "I knew you'd reply to my note and I just had a hunch you'd use an owl.."

OMH... uhhh what do I do, What do I do.... Thought Draco ......I Think I'll just let Potter take control of this.. I can bearly think....

Ok I wrote this as the next chapter of passing notes and this is what came out of it..

I tried to make it longer.. and it't doesnt fit the same perspective as the last chapter..(that's what I think) The last chapter was written fast so... I hope this one is better.. R&R plz It helps for when up dating.


End file.
